The present invention relates to an apparatus for aspirating and analyzing a specimen, such as blood, urine or the like, and more particularly to an analyzer having an opening cover which is enhanced in its controllability and ease of reading of a display screen. The apparatus includes an analyzer having an operating unit or a display unit attached to the opening cover.
In an apparatus for aspirating and analyzing specimens such as blood, a structure provided with an opening cover has been hitherto known. FIG. 1 is a partially cut-away side view of such a conventional apparatus. Numeral 10 denotes the main body of an automatic analyzer, and 12 is a front cover. The front cover 12 can be opened and closed in the direction of arrow A. The double dot chain line indicates the opened state of the front cover 12. Usually, the apparatus is used in the state where the front cover 12 is lowered, that is, with the front cover 12 in the closed states. Numeral 26 denotes an opening in the front cover 12.
When adjusting the sensitivity, or in the event of maintenance or the like, the front cover 12 is opened, and the work is done, that is, the units built in the main body of the apparatus are adjusted, and the control knobs (volume control knob etc.) of the printed board (electric circuit) as regulated.
Numeral 20 denotes an operating and display unit for displaying measured results and for setting various conditions. The unit 20 is provided inside of the front cover 12, and is designed so that operation keys 24 can be touched, and a display screen 22 read (observed) from outside.
In such an adjustment procedure or the like, while actually measuring, it is sometimes necessary to perform an operation by observing a measured result shown on the display screen 22. Furthermore, on the basis of the display result, the data must be entered from the operation keys 24.
In the conventional apparatus, with the front cover 12 opened, it was not possible to enter the data through the operation keys 24 or read (observe) the display screen 22 from the front side. Accordingly, on every occasion where adjustment or maintenance was required, the front cover had to be opened and closed, which was very troublesome.